Indiana Jones and the Sword from Mu
by Potterfan1232
Summary: Indy and Marion must find a Sword that Arthur once wielded in order to stop the Nazis from taking Jews as prisoners but Indy must first face many hardships to do this such as trying to find the map to Mu. May have Short Round in it if people tells me to.
1. Indy's Return

_I love Indiana Jones so I decided to make a story about it. It takes place a year after The Last Crusade however before Marcus Brody retired from his work._

* * *

**COLORADO, 1939**

German soldiers in their cars drove all the way from New Jersey to Colorado to see their German leader. The soldiers reached the Weaponry room and then got out of their car. A guard man was standing guard near the Weaponry room. The soldier got out of their car and started speaking rapidly to the guard, asking where their leader was. The guard told him in German, "He has gone to Denmark." The soldier cursed in German and then turned around to see their Colonel. The Germans immediately saluted the Colonel.

The Colonel looked at one of the Germans sternly, scaring the soldier a bit. "Where's the Archeologist?" The Colonel asked the soldier in German.

"In the trunk," the soldier told the Colonel. Two Nazis ran to the car and opened the trunk and proceeded in pulling out an archeologist who wore a brown leather jacket, a brown fedora, and had a pistol hoister on his right that held no pistol. The Archeologist stood up looking at the Colonel sternly. He smiled a bit which disgusted the Colonel deeply.

"This is an Archeologist, a cowboy?" The Colonel asked the two Nazis who had found him. All the other Nazis laughed except for the two that found the Archeologist.

"My type of fashion," the Archeologist said to the Colonel which made all the other Nazis stop laughing. The Colonel smiled grimly at the archeologist with gritted, dirty teeth. "Dr Jones, who said you could talk?" The Colonel said to the archeologist.

"Well I haven't spoken a word for the last two days. I felt lonely," Indy joked with him. The Colonel held out a hand to one of the two Nazis that captured Indiana Jones, the archeologist, took out a pistol and gave it to the Colonel. "Talk again and I'll shoot you with your own gun," he warned Indy. Indy chuckled darkly.

"You won't shoot...I know you won't. You need me," Indy said under his hat.

"You're right, but I could still shoot you carefully in where it is not lethal," the Colonel said as he cocked the pistol.

"As an Archeologist, I will assure you that there is no Fountain of Immortality!" Indy said sharply. "Blasphemy! Our leader said it was right here in the Underground burrow!" The Colonel said as he walked to a hole. "We want you to jump in first and find the Fountain. We shall follow," the Colonel said to Indy with his gun pointed at Indy. Indy was about to jump in but then he turned to the Colonel. "I need my whip back first," Indy told the colonel. "YOU!" The Colonel yelled to a soldier holding Indy's whip. The Nazi immediately gave Indy back his whip. Indy then jumped into the hole.

He saw two doors after he fell. Each of them with a sign. The Colonel and four other Nazis jumped down with Indy. "Each door's symbol features a symbol," Indy said as he walked to the one on the left. He pointed at one and looked at the Nazis. "This must be for light as it has the sun on it. Water evaporates in the sun so this door must be wrong," Indy said to the Nazis who murmured, "Oh yeah, the sun, it doesn't stand for safety," and then they looked back at Indy who walked to the right door. "The moon means that this room is dark and shrouded. It's more dangerous than the left door but it contains the Fountain of Immortality...that's what I think," Indy told the Nazis.

"This is not theory class Dr Jones, just lead us!" The Colonel told Indy. Indy looked at the door and saw nine signs on it. "It needs to be interpreted. Problem is, I can't interpret this," Indy said to the Nazis. The soldiers held up their pistols at Indy.

"Then there's no need for you Dr Jones," the Colonel said but Indy held out a hand still looking at the door. "I can't interpret this because there's no light!" Indy told the Colonel.

"I need you to shoot the pistol in the air," Indy said to a bearded Nazi who then shot the pistol in the air. There was a scream from the hole and a small thud. "Have better aim," Indy said sharply. The soldieri shot again. The flash made Indy see the nine squares. Indy pushed one of them, and there was a light shimming out of it. "Keep shooting," Indy said to the Nazis. They continued shooting as Indy interpreted the squares. He finally finished and then entered into it.

He saw a wide gap and through the gaps were spikes that moved up and down. However through the spikes was a fountain. "Stay there," Indy said as he took out his whip and latched onto a latch. He swung himself through the gap and cracked his whip from the latch. The spikes from the floor, roof, and sides moved at the same pace from up and down and side to side. Indy stood there for about 2 minutes doing nothing but counting in a low tone.

"HURRY JONES!" The colonel shouted as the door slowly started to close. Indy looked behind and in fear he turned back to the spikes. "1-2, 1-2, 1!" Indy shouted as he did a front roll through the spikes. "I will prove to you that this is an ordinary fountain. What your leader found was a trick from the Indians!" Indy shouted to the Colonel. Indy dug his hand into the fountain and drank it.

"What are you talking about?" The Colonel asked in fear as the door was already one-third down.

"The Indians who once lived here thought this fountain would give them immortality. Of course it was just a thought from them so I guess it's safe to say, this is no immortal fountain!" Indy said as the colonel looked extremely disgusted. "You made us do all this and there's no Fountain of Immortality? KILL HIM!" The Colonel yelled.

The four soldier took out their pistol and tried to shoot Indy but Indy hid behind the fountain as it broke down Indy counted, "1-2, 1-2, 1-2, 1-2!" As he rolled though the spikes. He took out his whip and latched it onto the latch and swung himself over. The Nazis aimed their pistol at Indy but a bearded Nazi aimed his pistol at the Nazi and shot one of the soldier down.

"The Colonel aimed his pistol at the betraying Nazi but Indy whipped the colonels hand and took the pistol for himself. He side rolled out of the way of a Nazi's bullet and shot the Nazi but missed. Indy whipped to the other platform. He left the whip for the Nazi to jump on who helped Indy and got to the other side.

"Thanks Sallah," Indy said to the Nazi as he shot a Nazi that tried getting to the other side. Sallah pushed Indy to the floor from a shot and then shot the enemy Nazi from the other side. Indy and Sallah got up, seeing the door 2-3 to the floor.

"No problem," Sallah said to Indy. Indy felt a shot from his pistol which made his hand open up and lose the pistol. The Colonel held a pistol to Indy and pressed the trigger but nothing came out of it. The Colonel threw the gun to the floor and swung with the whip to the other side. He ran to Indy and smacked Sallah to the ground. He then tried to thrust Indy but he blocked with his arm. Indy countered by hitting the Colonel with to the stomach.

The Colonel yelled and swung his arm at Indy but Indy ducked down and tried to hit the Colonel with his right hand but the Colonel held Indy's wrist and with the other hand, he tried to whack Indy, but Indy blocked the punch at the same time trying to free himself from the Colonel's grasp. He blocked a hit from the Colonel who aimed for the stomach.

Indy took a punch of his own to the Colonel's face. The Colonel spit out a bit of blood but continued to grasp Indy's hand. He whacked Indy in the face which made him fall.

Sallah jumped onto the whip and swung himself to the other side with the whip. "Indy, hurry!" Sallah yelled who rolled on his side trying to hold the door to slow it down.

"COMING!" Indy yelled he saw the pistol just about 3 feet away from him. Indy reached for his pistol, trying to ignore the punches from the Colonel. He felt his fingers on the gun and then he finally pulled it to him. Indy pointed the pistol at the Colonel's arm and shot it hard onto it. The Colonel screamed as he let go of Indy.

Indy quickly jumped onto the whip and swung himself to the other side he cracked the whip off the latch and slid down the door. He quickly reached his hand for his Fedora and got his fedora in a split second before the door had shut.

"Don't worry about the Colonel," Indy said up the hole. He whipped up the hole. The Nazi held the whip as Indy and Sallah held onto the whip as they were being pulled. Finally the two reached the surface. Indy looked at the Nazis who held their guns at him.

Indy told the Nazis that if they want to see their Colonel they had to do this and that. All the Nazis jumped down the hole. Indy told the Nazis to go to the left door. The wrong door that could lead to death. Doesn't matter to Indy and Sallah. Indy saw the German Car and the two ran to the car and drove it to go to the airport.

The plane went from Colorado, to Michigan, where Sallah had stayed, and then to New York, where Indy would resume his job as a teacher.

_Review would be nice!_


	2. Archeologists Concepts

_Thanks for the Review! Hope everyone keeps reviewing my story! This chapter may be a bit of a bore since there's no action but read to understand because this is where the real story begins. In the beginning you didn't have to read it but anyways here it is!_

* * *

It was 6 days after the Nazi incident. Indy got on his traditional teacher's clothes and walked to his room.

Indy went up to the chalkboard and wrote on it with a white chalk. He wrote in OOPArt and then dashed it While doing so the girls were staring at him with eyes trying to show they love him. The boys were nearly half asleep and didn't even notice what Indy wrote.

"OOPArt. Before we begin this lesson can anyone tell me what OOPArt stands fot and what it means. A girl raised her hand and shut her eyes showing **Kiss Me**. Indy stared at it trying to read it. "Uh, (cough.) you there," Indy said pointing at the girl. She opened her eyes and stopped flirting with Indy. "OOPArt stands for Out-Of-Place-Artifact. OOPArts are artifacts that are beyond the world or proof of existance for a place of people," she said. "Yes, now does anyone know any particular OOPArts?" He asked. No one answered his question.

"You don't huh? Well that's perfect for an essay. I want you to do an essay about an OOPArt. It must require a title on the Top and your name on the bottom and must be at least 7 pages long. It is due on-" Before Indy fininshed a knock was heard on his door. It was Marcus waving at him. "Anytime I come back," Indy said as he walked out of the door to Marcus.

"Is there a problem?" Indy asked. Marcus saw one of Indy's classmate trying to listen to the conversation. "Yes well um, we have a small Archeologists Concept. The Sword you talked about, Excalibur?" Marcus asked seeing as 2 other students leaned in trying to listen. Marcus raised a brow. "Yes that would be it," Indy said nodding.

"I hired Archeologists to talk about this, come," he said as he walked away. Marcus turned around seeing many students against the door, looking at Indy and Marcus walk away.

* * *

"As you know Proffesor Jones, you have said that you were able to find Abner's journal, what is inside?" One of the Archeologists said.

"Mostly crap," Indy said as he took out a small 6 inch journal from a small suitcase of his. "Events about his daughter, mother, annauls, AH1 Here it i," Indy showed the Archeologist. Indy showed a picture of a sword saying "take me up," engraved on it. Indy pulled it aside and read a bit from it.

"Excalibur was once a sword taken by Arthur from the Lady in the Lake. "take me up," was engraved on one side, ''cast me away," was on the other side. After much research about this blade I found out that the sword is in the Niagara Falls where one must take the blade from the Lady in the Lake. I gave my daughter the instruction to get the sword. Of course she probably has no idea what it is about but at least it is kept safe. I hope I get to find this sword," Indy closed the diary as the 3 Archeologists stare at him with his hand on his forehead. "So...who's coming with me?" Indy asked smiling. No one said a word.

"How could you find the sword from the Lady in the Lake and also what are you going to do with the sword?" Someone asked. Indy got off his chair and went to the chalkboard.

"You see after I get the sword I have to put it in it's rightful place. The Lost continent of Mu," Indy said to the Archeologists. "Mu is gone, it has disapeared," a bearded Archeologist said. Indy laughed a little. "Yes it is but, if I could find a way to get there, it would be great fortune," Indy said to them. They all still looked a bit confused.

"Well um you see, I've done some research my self. All I know however are two things. One: I have to give the blood of my hands and press them against something to open the door of Mu. Then after that I have to put the sword into this Pedestal and then Mu will be restored and we get a big fortune! Not easy as it sounds." Indy said as he drew everything on the chalkboard.

"What's the second thing you know about this sword?" Marcus asked.

Indy walked around and turned around to Marcus. "The same person who helped me witht he ark...Marion," Indy said.

* * *

_Sorry about the very short chapter. Seriously...next chapter coming soon. BTW, last chance about having Short Round in this story so be quick and review!_


End file.
